Tenchi Muyo:No Need For Tears
by MuseiRain
Summary: Ryokos past has returned and his name is sordei.
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi Muyo:No need for Tears By MuseiRain  
  
Prologue..  
  
A male fiqure sat his head bowed at the gate of the masaki shrine. He appeared in traditional samurai attire with hints of technological wear and advances and remained in the same spot for many hours not crossing into the gate for he saw it as a sign of disrespect if not invited. He held his sword gently in both hands but his hands palms faced upward to signal he wouldn't attack the shrine or its residents.  
  
The enigmatic Samurai sat silently in mediatation flooded with memorys and thoughts known only to him. His name was Sordei. He would not enter until he was invited for it was a matter of honor and in kindness said a prayer for himself and the shirne and its residents.  
  
The rain fell softly tapping his remained body embracing it softly as a head embraces a pillow and he gently smiled and looked upward. His mouth muttered words only Mother nature would hear or any gods or goddesses that were listening.  
  
"Thank you for the rain..Bringer of heaven and end to tears..".  
  
He waited. 


	2. No Need For Mysterys

Ryoko and tenchi had sat there talking while ayeka was going on and on about what ryoko does wrong and ryoko kept shooting her mouth off about how ayekas yelling was disturbing tenchis afternoon as tenchi sipped on tea.  
  
Tenchis Grandfather Yosho had walked up and asked if tenchi was expecting vistors. Tenchi had sipped his tea and told his grandpa that he had not and smiled at ryoko and ayeka fighting and his grandfather yosho had scowled thinking those two would never stop. Ryo-ohki had sat on tenchis shoulder munching on its many carrots and meowed as the mysterious vistor had stood before tenchi in invitation from tenchis Grandfather Yosho.  
  
The mysterious vistor ignored ayeka and ryokos violent fight involving swords and energy bolts and blasts and bowed in respect to tenchi and stood firmly before tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi san I am the Samurai Sordei..I have sought your presence for many months..you the desroyer of the mighty Kagato..For private reasons we may discuss.."..he bowed to tenchi as a matter of respect and honor..  
  
As ryoko had heard sordeis name she turned all her energys and blade and lunged towards sordei with wrathful intent until tenchi stood up and spoke.  
  
"No ryoko he has come in peace and asks for our hospitality.." Tenchi said firmly and then smiled at ryoko and asked her to sit and she did and tenchi sat by her calming her.  
  
The Mysterious samurai spoke in remorse towards ryoko and his eyes were deep of sorrow.  
  
"The great ryoko I am to apoligize for my past my mind and heart and soul were under control of a evil energy enity when I had done those events.."He had bowed to ryoko and was near tears but held it back cause forgiveness doesn't come in days but in time.  
  
Tenchi had looked at him and offered tea.  
  
"Please sit have tea with us..you too ayeka.." tenchi said with his usual charm.  
  
They had had tea together and talked for hours but tenchi and sordei would not talk of "Private Matters" till the next morning.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi san..". 


	3. No need for sleep

The morning had not come yet akeya sat and watched Sasami fix a midnight snack with ryo-ohki sitting next to her meowing furiously for her carrots and ayeka hands her one and sits and smiles at ryo-ohkis contentment. Sasami sat by ayeka peacefully talking with ayeka and petting ryo-ohki and feeding her carrot bits watching the soft rain fall outside the masaki household and shrine. The rain never failed to bring sasami a smile and happy dreams to her sleep.  
  
Sasami Sipped on her tea.  
  
"Sasami worried about ryoko akeya..she didn't seem happy when our guest arrived with grand father yosho..ryo-ohki also is nervous.."Sasami softly muttered towards Ayeka before sipping more tea and having a carrot snack with ryo-ohki.  
  
Ayeka looked with her usual charm at sasami sitting in the chair by her at the window as the rain fell and smirked.  
  
"Ryoko doesn't know the meaning of rest and peacefulness.."..  
  
Sasami held ryo-ohki close and cuddled with her and looked out the window at the rains beauty more and was occupied by thoughts of worryness of ryoko.  
  
Sasami spoke towards ayeka again.  
  
"You and ryoko are at war everyday and you speak of peacefulness..space pirates are more civilized.." Sasami smiled and laughed.  
  
Before ayeka could speak she noticed ryoko crept down the hallway outside towards the guest samurai sordei with a face of maddness and disdain.  
  
Ryoko Had raised her energy sword and ayeka heard that distinct ryoko battlecry after she teleported next to the samurai.  
  
"This could get ugly sasami..". 


	4. No Need for storys

Ryoko stumbled back quickly relizing her attack with the famous ryoko energy blade was ill fated and remained sat on the ground looking at the samurai known as sordei. Energy field protected him from ryokos other wise deadly attack. Sordei had sat calmly in meditation form and looked at ryoko with sorrow and a tear had fallen down his cheek which hinted to ryoko she should let him speak.  
  
"I raise not my blade of my ancestors to you ryoko ..i have used my energy field to protect myself and not to harm you..i request you only hear my side of things.."The samurai had nodded gently in respect and sorrow as the rain gently fell upon them.  
  
The samurai seeing Ayeka was hurrying to hit ryoko with a frying pan used his dimensional technology to place himself and ryoko in a time and place where only they could exist.  
  
Ryoko had remebered the place of sordeis birth and his friendship to ryoko she smiled momentarily and the rain fell cause sordei knew it would make it more calm for ryoko seeing she found the rain peaceful.  
  
"Ryoko seeing you again allows me to have redemption..i sense your disdain and hatred..im sorry for my past..please forgive me for Hurting those you loved in those days time.."He lowered his energy field and sighed towards ryoko.  
  
She had lowered her energy sword and sat next to him on the mountain where they had grew up that existed only to them.  
  
"You murdered our friends..and before you left..without saying goodbye ..leaving me mortally wounded near death..worrying my mother washu half to death.."..Ryoko looked at him for a answer, her emotions were clear as day.  
  
"Ryoko im deeply sorry..and regret it day by day..it haunts my dreams and memorys without mercy..but know it wasn't me in that days time who murdered and left for the stars..".  
  
Ryoko had looked surprised and asked him to tell her more.  
  
He spoke of the legends of jurai and ancient wars and civilizations that people now thought were fable but he knew they were not. He spoke of the dark energy lifeform that had overtaken his body and commited all these acts while learning of civilization to civilization and the maddness it took a toll on sordeis soul and heart and mind.  
  
He spoke of how when this dark matter was at war with another species, the other species had helped sordei remove the dark energy lifeform and brought him to earth to look for ryoko and tenchi.  
  
The samurai sordei had tears falling and ryoko after hours eventually held him in his arms and he had slept in her arms as they sat under a tree as the rain went away and the moonlight shined as they were back at masaki shrine and household gardens.  
  
All through the night ryoko heard sordei mutter words in their peoples lanuages.  
  
"Im sorry ryoko..im so sorry..". 


	5. No need for Apoligies

Tenchi and the samurai sordei had sat for hours in the morning air surrounded by the trees and the gentle breeze coming off the lake by the masaki shrine and household. Tenchi had agreed to let sordei use his dimensional technology to recreate masaki household and shrine and gardens in a dimension where only tenchi and sordei had existed. They shared a cup of tea and talked.  
  
Sordei had told tenchi everything that he told ryoko. And how he would never be free of this dark energy lifeform unless he was to embrace death. Sordei had done this all telepathically using images and memorys so tenchi would understand in a most perfect sense.  
  
Sordei had sipped his tea and spoke telepathically once more.  
  
"Tenchi san in a way ive endangered you and your clan of masaki..only death will release this dark energy lifeform from me and ironically it too will die from my loss of life..if I am not to perish..being linked mentally with it..i know its sole being is darkness..i ask you to.."Sordei was interrupted by tenchi in their form of telepath language.  
  
"You ask us to end your life.." Tenchi said firmly.  
  
Sordei had sipped his tea more breathing in the air of the would be masaki shrine and household if he hadnt been using his dimensional technology so he and tenchi could talk alone.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"No tenchi san I am a samurai thus my death must be of battle and of honorable death.."Sordei looked with anguish not wanting it all to come to this.  
  
He spoke again.  
  
"You had already agreed earlier to battle with me..to send me to a peaceful existance..this dark energy lifeform hes the last of his kind..he must die with me..and he will..the aliens who freed me only allowed me to control my mind and soul and heart tenchi san..they couldn't remove it nor would they..it was my destiny.."He looked at tenchi and handed him a note.  
  
"Whats this sordei.."Tenchi looked puzzled.  
  
Sordei stood fiddling with a flower he had picked and looked into the sunset and showed sadness and let a tear fall. "Tenchi after ive fallen in battle..You shall give this to ryoko.." Sordei Bowed to tenchi in respect and thankfulness and they returned to the real masaki shrine and household but something was wrong sordeis eyes had glowed red and energy was flowing through his physical structure and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Ryoko yelled out sordeis name as the dark energy lifeform arose from his body and materialized into a tall firmly built old aged man with a pony tailed white hair apprence.  
  
Dark energy of purplish color flowed throw his eyes and emiting from his form and he spoke.  
  
"Ah washu Been wanting to thank you for my creation so long ago in your youth..such a vibrant planet this earth is..might I borrow its life energys for my own?.."The dark energy lifeform had looked sternly at washu and ryoko with disdain.  
  
Washu had sent a telepathic link to the dark energy lifeform.  
  
"Loreti please leave I wont let you be the one to bring this planet to a end.." Washu looked firmly.  
  
Ryoko sent a mental link to her mother washu asking her why she created this race of planet destroyers and washu responded in the mental link.  
  
"Tenchi once said it best..The young are the most foolish sometimes.."Washu said with a hint of remorse.  
  
The dark energy lifeform extended a double bladed energy sword and provided a stance of battle and grimly smiled.  
  
Washu and ryoko had stood up looking loreti down without fear.  
  
"Well Washu and your daughter I believe..shall we get this over with?..". 


	6. No need for a battle

Washu and ryoko had grown tired after hours of fighting the battle seemed to go nowhere. Ryoko seemed upset loreti had placed tenchi in a energy cage in the process and loreti was intent on destroying tenchis planet and hurting her childhood friend Sordei. Ryokos sword of energy seemed to surge with her source of demonic power as explained in tenchi timeline of his family history.  
  
"Washu if and I say if you destroy me you will do the universe a favor and destroy the last of the dark ones..but that's a if..I thought you would put more effort into this.."Loreti smiled with a evil malovent intent.  
  
Loreti Had stood confident energy sword withdrawn. The evil energy of the dark legacy of his kind surging through his eyes and body his swords energy feeding off this malevolent source of power.  
  
"Loreeetttiii.."Ryoko has screamed his name as she charged him and with a mere burst of energy he shoved her into a wall.  
  
Washu had sent a mindlink to ryoko her daughter and smiled and grinned and ryoko mutter how she only grins when shes up to something.  
  
Washu had hinted to keep him busy and distract him.  
  
Ryoko had battled with all her might distracting him. She wiped the blood draining from her mouth and laughed at loreti.  
  
"Is that all you got you over growned space monkey.."Ryoko saw her mothers black hole invention behind him and used all her might and shoved her energy sword into his black heart.  
  
Washu mindlinked her daughter and hinted she was proud of her ability to adapt in battle and smirked.  
  
"Loreti ever felt the distortation of a blackhole?.." Washu smirked.  
  
"What-.."Loreti couldn't finish his words as ryoko tackled him with a energy burst and he was sucked in by the black hole.  
  
Sordei had arisen slowly weary of recent events and weak as they come and spoke towards tenchi.  
  
"We don't have much time tenchi san end me now or he will come back in due time.."Sorden said this as he raised his sword towards tenchi and tenchi swung around and blocked his movement then sent the energy sword mercyfully into sordeis heart and tenchi looked sad.  
  
"Thank you tenchi san.."He fell to the ground and ryoko held him for hours after his death wishing she could tell him everything she wanted to and everything she didn't.  
  
Tenchi handed her a letter and sat next to her.  
  
"He wanted you to have this Ryoko.."..  
  
Tears fell from her face wanting heaven to know to say goodbye to her friend sordei. 


	7. No need for letters

Ryoko sat on the rooftop of the masaki household sipping her tea as her tears would softly drop like whispering rain silently into her tea. Ryoko set down the tea and layed her head into tenchis shoulder and sighed releasing breathed air.  
  
Tenchi had sighed.  
  
Ryoko looked at the moonlight and its gleam upon earth and then layed her attention into her gaze upon tenchi and tenchi held her close and ryoko asked him to read the letter.  
  
"For my loved ryoko,  
  
Time will pass and you will always remember and obcess upon my death and passing but I ask you not to remember me for how I died but only of your memorys of me when I was trually alive and was myself.  
  
In my heart and soul and mind, in my very essense I always want to remember us as children playing gleefully with innocence and no thought to the world around us. Always remember one isnt dead if their remebered and loved and cherished.  
  
Keep me in your heart and soul and mind ryoko and please don't ever forget me. I knew my fate wouldn't let me die easily nor kindly I just wanted to see you one last time.  
  
Before I did what I know I needed to do.  
  
The darkness was a part of me, this dark species he was the last of their kind. I wanted to die nobel and with honor and be rebered for this.  
  
Rember when we played the heros and villans as children ryoko, well I never liked the villans and now im your hero.  
  
Know with ach ehart beat ill be watching over you ryoko my friend, ill be watching.  
  
Please don't forget me ryoko.  
  
Remember me.  
  
Your dearest friend,  
  
Sordei" Tenchi held her as she slept in his arms till morning and tenchi sighed at the gleaming moon with words to aspire from his mouth.  
  
"Godspeed on your journey Sordei..". 


	8. No need for goodbyes

Ryoko had left the masaki household. The sounds of remaining friends and family of the masaki have drowned out to the world the modern day forgot in mother natures wildrness. Ryoko sat on the edge of a mountain looking over the masaki household. A light shined in all directions in a dim reflection against the mountain surface by ryoko, her thoughts pondering if it was the moon. A voice surfaced from the light startling ryoko.

"When we were kids ryoko the world seemed so careless and free, we lived in a dreamworld a world of perfection and heaven.." Sordeis spirit stood under the moonlight looking at ryoko his spirits light casting shadows away.

"Perfection is a illusion my dear sordei.." Ryoko smiled at sordei and knew it was futile to embrace him for his physical existence had passed to ensure the dark lifeforms last member wouldn't survive.

"The fables spoke through tounges of the jurai weren't fables, wars were fought for thousands of years in the shadows of what we shall call the ancients and the dark lifeforms. They needlessly sacrificed themselves to ensure the universes survival. In their last moments I agreed to let the last of the dark forms to inhabit my body ryoko so their defeat would be final, they said to find tenchi so a final battle could end my life to put a end to the dark race. I had to see you one last time.." He would have held her if his form was still physical instead he let the light surface of his spirits hand caress her cheek.

"You look sad sordei..".

"With my sacrifice came a price ryoko there was a war within between my lightside and my darkside, at times for years the dark form took over and people and worlds perished. The ancients forsaw this and inhabited my body as well so id make the end of my journey.." He sat down by her with a sad face of sorrow next to her and layed his hand of light on her skin.

"Then why are you sad my friend"She looked at sordei as the moon drowned them in their light.

"No matter the excuses or reasons ryoko lives are lost and I must live with that every moment in memories resembling purgatory within me.."He sighed under the light of the moon.

"Sordei this is goodbye isn't it.." A tear fell from her face onto the mountains surface fading into sordeis light resembling his hand when he was alive.

"I don't have long this is true ryoko but letters aren't enough, I wanted you to see me one last time and hear my voice one last breath before I continue on my journey..".

She looked forward at the masaki shrine and household with tears still falling and memories burning in her mind.

"Ill miss you sordei please leave in peace.."She stopped in mid sentence as he held her in his light. She wanted to rember this forever till the last breath.

His hands raised to the moon as a object formed in his hands. It was his sword that was on his journey until his death and he layed it in her arms.

"Something to rember me by ryoko.." His last words were to come of reality in a few moments as ryoko caressed the blade with her left fingers and held it with her right as the moonlight shined across.

"Heaven will be in my memories sordei..".

He smiled and all his spirit and light faded into the shadows of the mountain.

"Our story doesn't end here ryoko it only begins we will meet again my friend..".


End file.
